Animation Studios of Harmony Unleashed (Anime)
These are the animation studios who worked and got involved in any Anime series from the Harmony Unleashed series, as well as collaborations for Western animation. Wit Studio WIT STUDIO, Inc. ('株式会社ウィットスタジオ,' Kabushikigaisha uitto sutajio) is an animation studio founded on June 1, 2012 by producers at Production I.G as a subsidiary of IG Port. It is headquartered in Musashino, Tokyo, Japan, with Production I.G producer George Wada as president and Tetsuya Nakatake, also a producer at Production I.G., as a director of the studio. Wit Studio was funded with an initial investment of ¥30,000,000 in capital from IG Port, Wada and Nakatake, who are reported to own 66.6%, 21.6% and 10.0% equity in the studio respectively. As the new animation studio goes strong, their first anime series project since 2013 was Attack on Titan (based on Hajime Isayama's manga), and Hal, a theatrical film released in June 8th. Co-operating with Production I.G., Wit Studio and Xebec are the animation production of Harmony Unleashed: Jaegermeisters. Ordet Ordet ('株式会社オース', Kabushiki-gaisha Ōsu) is a Japanese animation studio founded by former Kyoto Animation director Yutaka Yamamoto after being fired due to 4 episodes of Lucky Star in 2007 and a subsidiary of Ultra Super Pictures. Ordet's works were Kannagi, Black Rock Shooter, Fractale, Senyuu., Miyakawa-ke no Kuufuku and its upcoming anime series/film Wake Up, Girls! For the Harmony Unleashed series, Ordet will be the animation production work for Pegasister Rangers: The Animated Series alongside Toei Animation with chief direction by Kenichi Imaizumi, story by Aaron Montalvo, composed by Reiko Yoshida and character designs by Yoshihiro Nagamori and Akio Watanabe. Yamamoto will produce the series as well as serving himself as executive producer, series director and supervisor. Sanzigen CGI-Animation Studio Sanzigen CGI-Animation ('株式会社サンジゲン,' Kabushiki-kaisha Sanjigen) is a CG anime studio founded in 2006 by Hiroaki Matsuura and a subsidiary of Ultra Super Pictures. The studio made a lot of scenery, photography and CGI elements in anime, but later it was well known for Production I.G's collaboration with Sanzigen, 009 RE:CYBORG, based on Shotaro Ishinomori's Cyborg 009 and directed by Kenji Kamiyama. Also it was well known for Black Rock Shooter with the same crew from the OVA and also, Arpeggio of Blue Steel: Ars Nova. For the Harmony Unleashed franchise, Sanzigen, alongside OLM Digital Inc. and Canadian CG animation studio Nerd Corps Entertainment, will produce the animation for the web television series, Harmony Unleashed: Dramatic Ascension. OLM OLM Incorporated ('株式会社オー・エル・エム,' Kabushiki Gaisha Ō Eru Emu), formerly Oriental Light and Magic, is a Japanese animation studio founded in June 1995. They have worked on several anime series, with Pokémon their most prominent work, doing all of the TV anime and films. The animation studio is composed of several teams. The studio is located in Setagaya, Tokyo, Japan. Next to the Pokemon anime series, their other works are known such as, Little Battlers eXperience (Danball Senki), Inazuma Eleven, Makai Senki Disgaea, Tamagotchi!, Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor, To Heart and recently, the CGI animated series, Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. It's CGI animation subsidiary, OLM Digital, will produce alongside Sanzigen and for Harmony Unleashed: Dramatic Ascension, prior to that, they produced Harmony Unleashed: Extreme Ignition for the franchise. Bones Bones ('株式会社 ボンズ', Kabushiki Kaisha Bonzu) often romanized as BONES in Japan, is a Japanese anime studio founded in 1998 by members Masahiko Minami, Toshihiro Kawamoto and Hiroshi Osaka. Their works are well known for anime adaptations of manga and novels, such as Soul Eater, Scrapped Princess, Gosick, Full Metal Alchemist, Ouran High School Host Club and Angelic Layer, as well as original anime television series like Star Driver: Takuto of the Radiance, Darker than Black, Wolf's Rain, RahXephon, Eureka Seven (and its sequel Eureka Seven AO: Astral Ocean), Tenkai Knights and the upcoming series, Space Dandy. Bones will animate the cutscenes alongside Production I.G for the 2D fighting game spin-off NaruIchi97 AllStars Harmony Unleashed x My Little Pony: Fighting Is Magic: Rainbow Dawn Dissidia with Yoshiyuki Ito as animation character designer alongside Kyoji Asano from WIT STUDIO adapting John Joseco's character draft. Bones is also involved with the animation production alongside Toei Animation for the animated retelling special of the first Harmony Unleashed Installment for its 2nd Anniversary and they are going to animate the OVA series, Harmony Jaeger: Rising Judgement. Prior to that, Bones was part of key animation for anime series, such as AppleSpark Chronicles, Human Ponidox Continuum Shift and Equestrian Trinity. Kinema Citrus Kinema Citrus Co., Ltd. ('キネマシトラス', Kinema Shitorasu) is a Japanese animation studio, founded on March 3, 2008 and based in Suginami, Tokyo. The studio, with directors Masaki Tachibana and Yuichiro Matsuka, as well as others, is well known for a few anime series 5 years and counting, such as .hack//Quantum, Tokyo Magnitude 8.0, Code: Breaker, and now they will be animating the upcoming shows, such as the revival of Neppu Kairiku Bushilord, originally created by the late Sunao Yoshida and collaborated with Bushiroad (which they re-acquired MLP), Nitroplus and Bandai Visual, and the light novel Black Bullet written by Shiden Kanzaki. Kinema Citrus, since they collaborated with Bushiroad for the revival of the Bushilord project, will be working on another All-Stars crossover anime series, Harmony Unleashed All-Stars: Trigger Factor. Liden Films Liden Films ('ライデンフィルム', Raiden Firumu) is a Japanese animation studio and a subsidiary of Ultra Super Pictures. It is the third of all 4 animation studios from It has been part of 2D animation as co-operatives and key animations for anime (such as Attack on Titan, Black Rock Shooter and other anime shows in general) as well as producing animation such as Miss Monochrome: The Animation, Senyuu, Aiura, Yamada-kun to 7nin no Majo and the new Initial D movie coming in 2014. Liden Films will be the animation production of the Harmony Unleashed: PoniFight card game anime series in collaboration with Studio Hibari's LARX Entertainment, Hollowfox Entertainment, Takara Tomy and Bushiroad as well as collaborating with Trigger for the anime-styled film Aegis Resort of the Anthro Bunraku series. However, due to the length of 30 minutes per episode in PoniFight and a 120 minute length of the AB:AR Film, the anime marks Liden Films' first ever anime series to run more than 2 to 5 minutes like they do usually. Also, they will produce the SD series' reboot ONA, Harmony Unleashed Re: SD All-Stars in collaboration with Nitroplus. LARX Entertainment LARX Entertainment ''(ラークスエンタテインメント, Raakusu Entaateinmento)'' is a Japanese animation studio and a partner/subsidiary of Studio Hibari alongside Lerche. LARX did CGI key animation as well as co-operation with anime such as Evangelion 3.0: You Can (Not) Redo and Tiger & Bunny: The Movie - The Beginning, and also did 2D animation with the American-Japanese anime series, Monsuno, produced by Pacific Animation Partners and Dentsu. LARX will collaborate with Liden Films to animate the Harmony Unleashed: PoniFight series in collaboration with Bushiroad, Takara Tomy and Hollowfox Entertainment. Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Production Category:Crew